


Reckless Boys

by ShinigamiCake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Spamano!Fluff, side GerIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCake/pseuds/ShinigamiCake
Summary: Romano, being the reckless rebel he is, decides to break all the rules he can in a store an hour before closing time. One act leads him knocked out cold leaving his long time crush Spain to taking him to the hospital.





	Reckless Boys

Spain stood watching the rebellious boy from the next isle over. He had been causing trouble for this past hour leading the store owner to send Spain over to keep an eye on him for the remaining hour of his shift. The boy was climbing the ladder that had a large sign and chain covering its base saying “Employee’s Only”. Of course he didn’t care and climbed the ladder anyways. 

He had no desire to prevent the boy from climbing, in his mind he wasn’t paid enough to care. Although when the ladder began to tip whilst the boy was at the top Spain began to worry. If the boy was injured the owner would definitely blame him for the boys injuries.

Everything felt as though it began moving in slow motion as the boy Spain had been watching fell off the top of the five foot ladder, crashing to floor face first with a loud thud. Spain yelped as he darted over to help the young man.

Realizing he was barely conscious he lifted the boy in his arms and carried him to his car. Unsure of the severity of his injuries Spain informed the store owner he was taking the boy to the hospital and that he would be leaving his shift early. 

Making their way to the hospital, that was conveniently a 40 minute drive away, the injured boy began to wake up. Startled, probably by the fact he was in some strangers car, he jolted up and began asking a million questions with swears in between the sentences.

“Where the f*cking hell am I? Who are you? Where are you taking me? STOP THE CAR. OW F*CK my head hurts!” he yelled.

Catching Spain off guard he tried to mutter out a response, “You injured yourself by falling of that ladder. I, uh, was watching you and um saw you fall so I am taking you to a hospital.”

The boy nodded still clearly angry and confused, “And what exactly is your name?”

“Spain, yourself?” he replied.

Reluctantly the angry boy mumbled, “Romano.”

A few moments went by, Spain had been repeating that name in his head over and over again. Romano. Romano. He liked that name. Before Spain could start any friendly conversation Romano angrily asked, “Why didn’t you stop me from falling if you were watching me huh? I bet if you got off your lazy ass you could have prevented this f*cking mess from happening.”

Spain didn’t know what to say, he was not expecting Romano to be so angry with him. Did he really think that it was his fault for ‘letting’ him fall?

Romano spoke up again, “I am talking to you. Don’t f*cking ignore me. Why’d you let me fall?!”

Annoyed now Spain replied with a simple, “If you had just listened to the damn sign you wouldn't have fallen in the first place.”

Romano seemed taken back by this statement, like he wasn’t used to people talking back at him. He fell silent. Spain almost felt bad, he didn’t mean to sound so angry. He actually sort of liked this guy.

“So why were you making trouble at the store?” Spain asked at an attempt for casual conversation. 

Romano didn’t reply. For a moment there he thought had Romano passed out again. But no thankfullly the silent boy was still concious.

He was rather cute in Spain’s eyes, despite how angry Romano was with him he still liked the boy. Romano stared out the window into the clear night sky suddenly speaking up with a short sentence, “You can just call me Lovino.”

Spain, without knowing what else to say replied with, “That’s a nice name, Lovino, you can call me Antonio if you find Spain to formal.”

The car went silent again. For the next ten minutes they sat in awkward silence unsure how they were supposed to talk or what they were supposed to talk about. Spain watched Romano in the back through the front mirror. Something about him made it hard to look away. He soon realized why the car was so quiet, the boy must still think it was his fault that he had fallen. 

He began trying to make an appology, “Sorry for not stopping you from falling. Honestly I really do feel bad for y--” Spain was cut off.

“Shut up. Okay? I don’t need your stupid apology! Put on some music or something is way too f*cking quiet in here.” Romano demanded. 

Obeying, Spain switched the radio on playing some Spanish music. Romano made a face that the song, as if he was trying to not like it. Only a few moments later however the two were rocking out and singing along. 

“So you like spanish music huh?” Spain said jokingly.

Romano stopped dancing in the back seat a mumbled a short “yes.” as if he were embarrassed for liking the music. It took a moment for Spain to realize that Romano’s face was bright red.

He is so cute like that. How could such and innocent little boy speak with such a foul mouth? Spain wonder to himself. 

It took only a few seconds for Romano to start rocking out the the music again. He was a surprisingly good dancer Spain thought. 

Romano had liked Spain for months now, and despite having never talked he had developed a crush on the tall man. Now was, what he thought, would be his only chance at getting nearer to him. Infact the only real reason he liked this music was because he knew Spain enjoyed this music.

They were only a few minutes away from the hospital when Romano demanded the car to be stopped. Spain immediately pulled over, concerned Romano hurt himself again. But without saying anything the boy got out the car and moved to the front passenger seat. 

“Why did you move se--” Spain was cut off again with Romano quickly telling him to shut up. Romano was bright red again. Spain laughed to himself as he pulled back onto the road making his way to the hospital. 

They reached a portion of highly uneven road, the car shook like crazy causing Romano to bang his head against the dashboard knocking his already damaged head out cold and blood started emerging from his forehead. In a blind panic Spain floored it down the rest of the road reaching the hospital in only a few minutes.

He scooped Romano up into his arms, extremly worried Romano had really hurt himself, and carried him into the ER. If he didn’t have a concussion before he certainly does now, that’s not good. The doctor asked Spain how he knew Romano and without a second thought he blurted out, “He’s my boyfriend. Is he okay? How bad did he hit is head? Can I go with him?” 

The doctor nodded and followed them into a room. A nurse by the name of Feliciano came in and did a quick check to ensure the boy’s vitals were alright and stitched up the gouge Romano had in his central forehead. 

It only took a few minutes for Romano to regain consciousness. He sat up quickly as Feli dashed over to push him back down, “Nono! Do not sit up, you should rest!” he said just as his fiance, Ludwig entered the room to inform him that it was time to change shifts. 

As Feli left the room he said to Spain, “You best let your boyfriend rest, his concusion is only minor but he still must sleep!”.

Romano took a moment to realize what he had said. Embaressed he quickly half shouted “H-Hold on WAIT A F*CKING SECOND! HE IS NOT MY BOYFR--” This time Spain cut him off.

Spain stood up and kissed him on the top of his head while saying, “Yes Lovi, you should rest now.” walking out the room leaving a red, stunned, yet happy Romano, laying in the hospital bed alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Motivation.
> 
> A difficult thing to come across.
> 
> I guess tonight was a lucky night when motivation came when I needed it.


End file.
